


Aftermath

by MegaKat



Series: BlueGeneral: A Collection of Nappa and Ami Oneshots [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Nappa, F/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mercy Killing, The Pull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: After purging a little backwoods planet named Mercury, Nappa's kept from trying to sleep by the desperate screams of a woman about to be raped, and stomps outside to stop it and shut everyone up so he can get some shut eye. But after looking at the woman for several seconds and fighting his instincts, Nappa suspects that he'll feel the pull for her. Can he bring himself to kill her, knowing that it would be an act of mercy?





	Aftermath

                “PLEASE! NO! PLEASE, STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE, NO! KILL ME, JUST KILL ME, BUT PLEASE NO, NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I’M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE HAVE SOME MERCY! JUST KILL ME! KILL ME, I SWEAR I WON’T FIGHT BACK, I’LL STAND STILL, I WON’T EVEN R—RUN—NO! NO! NO, STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

                He couldn’t understand a single word of what was being screamed, sobbed, and screamed some more between huge, gulping, panicked sobs, but the commander of the purge on Mercury sure as hell couldn’t get a single gods-damned moment of much-needed sleep with all of that crying, shrieking, and carrying on.

                Not to mention, the all-too familiar sounds of the Guldo, Burter, and some low-level fighters calling out who had first dibs, who had the bigger cock, how good whatever poor female they’d found would feel once they’d fucked her to the point that her blood would double as lube, and the sounds of them leisurely ripping off her clothes made General Nappa cringe in sympathetic horror.

                “Fucking savages,” he muttered to himself as he heard the familiar smack of a fist on flesh, a sharp cry from the woman they were about to rape, followed by the sound of more silk ripping. Then came a sound he knew well—the hopeless, wordless sobs of a soul that’s given up, that’s finished fighting back in hopes that it’ll just be over with quickly.

                Before he even knew he was moving, Nappa had jerked his makeshift blanket off of himself and had slung it over his shoulders and fastened the cloak where it belonged, and he was out the door just as he heard ‘the hell is this thing?’ followed by a tear, a yelp of mortified terror, then, ‘it’s called a bra, dumbass.’ At that line, spoken by Burter, Nappa turned the corner of the mostly unburnt block where he’d been trying to sleep in one of the few buildings left on the planet that still had all of its walls, its roof, and all of its furniture intact, including the rarity of a bed that was actually large enough for the eight-foot-tall general to sleep comfortably.

                “Get the fuck off of her,” he ground out, backhanding Guldo just after he’d shoved the woman—barely more than a girl, judging by her fairly small breasts, though to be fair, she was small all over when compared to himself—down onto her face in the grass and ripped her silk panties off of her, but thankfully just before he’d thrust his pitiful excuse for what barely qualified as a penis into her. “And you,” Nappa added towards Burter, who was pitching a surprisingly impressive tent in his shorts, “as well as that nasty little snot-ball, know that I’m trying to fucking sleep. The last thing I fucking need right now after a fun-filled night of stomping around as a moonbeast is _the sound of a woman screaming bloody fucking murder less than twenty yards away_!”

                At least Burter had the grace to look somewhat contrite. Probably because the bags under Nappa’s eyes were big enough to go shopping with. “Sorry, man. We’ll take the woman a mile or two out and—“

                “The fuck you will,” Nappa snapped as he jerked off his cloak and without looking down at her, draped it over the woman, who had curled up defensively in a terrified, trembling ball as she did her best to cover herself with her hands. “Both of you,” he added as he turned towards Guldo, who’d tucked himself away and looked pissed off, “know how all Saiyans feel about rape. So either go find yourself a survivor that’s willing to tolerate having you inside of her, or go find somewhere private to jack off,” Nappa growled angrily. “And I swear on my tail to you right now, in front of _all of you_!!” He shouted towards the lackeys that had lined up to have a turn with the woman that was completely and totally hidden beneath the red and blue cloak. “If I hear so much as a fucking _whisper_ of a rumor that _anyone_ under my command’s raped someone, I’m going to go find a tree limb, cut it to the length and width of my own cock, and show you bloody fucking savages just how painful and horrid it is to be raped. And I won’t use lube,” Nappa added with a dangerously quiet whisper, “nor will I even strip off the bark to make that thing smooth. No, before I kill you, I’m gonna make sure that you’re hemorrhaging from your asshole, and you’ll beg me for your death for an hour before I even think about showing mercy. IS THAT FUCKING CLEAR!?” He shouted suddenly, making the lot of them jump and stand at attention, all of them except for Guldo and Burter, that is, who both just sighed and nodded, while the former of the two grumbled and rolled his eyes.

                “Good,” Nappa ground out as he pressed a button on his scouter to call Raditz. “Raddy. Get your ass over to where I’m at and keep an eye on these heathens. Bring Vegeta with you. And if any of them so much as complain about being forced to find a woman that’s willing, ghost them.”

                “Oh,” Raditz stated on the other end, his black eyes hard as he nodded. “Not a problem, Nappa. Not at all. Is she alive?”

                “Yeah. I’ll handle it. Just keep an eye on them while I put her out of her misery. Then while I get some shut-eye. I still ain’t slept. Have you?”

                “Yeah. Geetz and I sacked out for a few hours in the remains of the palace. It’s only about a mile away, you know. You might want to give it a try. Nice, big beds. _Really_ big.”

                “And not _nearly_ as noisy as it is here, I’d wager,” Nappa chimed in with a scathing glare directed at the men that were warily watching him as they all obviously tried not to think too long and hard about the organ between his legs that they’d all seen in the bathhouse… and quite long even when it was soft. “I’m heading your way, then. You two take my place here. Keep an eye on Vegeta while I rest.”

                With that, he hung up, stooped low to grab the shivering, trembling cloak and what it contained, scooping it and her up in his arms with ease and a rare, considerate gentleness out of sympathy for her. He’d make it quick. Make it painless. She’d endured enough pain and fear for a lifetime, and while Nappa was a cruel son of a bitch, he’d always tried not to be needlessly cruel whenever he had to kill a woman or a girl-child. It just wasn’t his style. “ _Kot’tor_ ,” he rumbled when she whimpered something in her native tongue and gave a weak, fearful struggle as he shifted his hold on her slightly in order to cradle her against his chest as he rose into the air.

                A terrified squeal left her when he shot towards the remains of Mariner Castle, and realizing that she was blind because she had been wholly covered and concealed beneath his cloak, Nappa courteously used his tail to snag the end of the garment and tug it down just enough for her to see where they were headed, but not far down enough to needlessly embarrass her. “ _Kot’tor_ ,” he repeated when he saw her look up at him from the corner of his eye and she began to struggle in earnest. “ _Au n’ta, sh. F’ri ah au_. I won’t hurt you, woman,” he repeated in the common tongue when she let loose a desperate, scared sob and writhed in his arms in a bid for escape. His words weren’t a total lie, at least—he was going to kill her, yes, but he had every intention of doing so as painlessly as possible… but every intention of killing her went right out the fucking window the moment he turned his head.

                He’d looked at her to try and give her some kind of sign that she didn’t need to be afraid of him, that he wouldn’t hurt her and that he sure as shit wouldn’t rape her, but every thought of everything at that moment completely left his head when he laid eyes on her beauty. Before, he’d thought her just barely a woman and more a girl than anything, but as onyx locked with terrified, tear-filled sapphire, Nappa knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was more woman than girl, especially when he erected a ki shield in reaction when she shivered from the cold, biting wind. Not only did that shield block the cold, but it put them in a bubble that kept the wind from taking her scent with it, and it was Nappa’s turn to tremble momentarily in fear when his beast suddenly made itself known with a soft, comforting purr that was meant for her, a sound that the general had never heard it make in all of his 75 years. “What the fuck?” He whispered slowly when he felt his beast come right to the surface and he noticed the way she continued to gaze back at him, her fear fading some, her eyes transfixed on his.

                Something told him he’d looked away at the last second, because after several moments of sustained eye contact jerked a gasp of surprise from Nappa, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would have felt the pull if he hadn’t averted his eyes. She’d affected him so severely that he’d lost control of his ki and they’d fallen thirty feet before he’d regained his senses enough to levitate them upwards once more. “What… the… fuck,” he panted softly. “Shit… shit. Oh shit, oh shit.” He warranted another look at her, but out of caution, it was truncated. Only just long enough to take in her beauty, the confusion and fear in her eyes, the bruise on her cheek where Guldo had punched her, the smear of something on her forehead that wasn’t dirt but was still causing a slight discoloration to her creamy skin.

                It was like glancing at the sun and then looking away in order to keep himself from going blind.

                “Fuck,” he repeated as the palace came into sight and Raditz and Vegeta streaked past him, back towards the way he’d come from. Thank the gods that they hadn’t stopped to speak to him for any reason; Nappa honestly didn’t think he could handle them right now, not when he was positive that he looked like he’d seen a ghost. “Fuck,” he sputtered once more, positive that it certainly wouldn’t be the last as he landed at the open palace doors, carried her inside, and surveyed the damage caused by the foot of a rampaging moonbeast before continuing on down a corridor, following Raditz’s and Vegeta’s scents. “Well, not as bad as it could’ve been,” he commented as he carried her towards an intact set of double doors, opened them, and stepped into an open-air garden. “At least there’ll be somewhere for me to finally get some sleep around here. For now,” he sighed, setting her carefully on her feet, laying a steadying hand on her back when she swayed, “I figure this is probably the nicest place you could possibly die in.”

                She asked him a question then, and while he didn’t understand her, Nappa heard the bitterness in her voice and was fairly sure that she’d asked him if he was going to kill her now. He was absolutely positive that that was what she’d asked when she turned to face him, her chin up and her mouth set sternly, even though silent tears left her eyes and rolled down to the hem of the cloak wrapped tightly around her naked body.

                “You’ve got guts, beautiful. That’s for certain,” Nappa sighed, briefly flinching at the tenderness in his own voice, jerking his hand away when he caught himself cupping her face, the thumb stroking over her wet cheek. That same hand glowed briefly as it filled with the light of his ki… only to sputter out when Nappa swayed in place, his vision blacking out for half a second, then returning as he absorbed the light and blinked in confusion, then sputtered in exasperation. “Fuck.”

                Looking away from her face before his beast could force him not to look away as it raged at him for trying to kill her, Nappa sighed, scrubbed his hand over his bald head in frustration, and then did the only thing he could do.

                He stepped forward and scooped her up again. “Looks like you get a stay of execution,” he informed her wearily. “It seems that I blew my load during the purge last night, and thanks to those jackasses that tried to rape you, I haven’t gotten a damned bit of rest, let alone any food… and I honestly don’t think I can bring myself to kill you with my bare hands,” he admitted in a mutter of combined annoyance and a guilty tone he’d never heard out of his own mouth in all his life. “Don’t think I can just cut you loose, either,” he grumbled as he inwardly railed at his beast for being a gigantic fucking turd blossom. “Wouldn’t want Guldo or Burter or someone like them or the other soldiers finding you and hurting you. So,” he continued as he followed his nose to a room with a massive bed that smelled like Raditz and Vegeta had crashed in it for a few hours, “you’re just going to have to stay with me in the meantime. I’ll have to kill you later, when I’m recharged. Oh, don’t give me that fucking look,” he grunted at her when she looked up at him in horror the moment he’d set her down on the bed, a look she still had on her face after he’d locked the door and slid a dresser into place against it for extra security. “Just because I’d fuck you blind doesn’t mean I’m going to. Ugh… yeah, my beast would just love _that_ ,” he muttered as he stepped away from her, stripping off his armor, sitting on the other side of the massive bed to remove his boots, gauntlets, and finally his underarmor before sliding in under the expensive linen and the heavy comforter.

                Hearing her move and stand, Nappa rolled over to face her, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “Just because I can’t kill you in cold blood doesn’t mean I won’t end you if you try to hurt me in my sleep,” he warned her quietly. “I suggest you lay down and sleep as well. The bags under your eyes are as dark as mine.” He reached far over to pat the other pillow, then pointed to her, and when she backed away a step and vigorously shook her head, Nappa just rolled his eyes… and rolled back over and laid his head down. “Don’t fucking insult me, woman. If I wanted to rape you, I would’ve done it on the way here. Do what you want, just don’t try anything stupid.”

                Nappa wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not, but just as he drifted off, he could have sworn that he felt the covers draw back on the other side, followed by the tell-tale feeling of movement as she slipped under the comforter, followed by an odd warmth in his chest as she shivered and slid closer to leech his bodyheat… and then pressed against him, a mixture of the cloth of his cloak and the soft, bare skin of her hand on his side and her forehead pressed against his back.

                It was probably just a dream, but Nappa was just far enough into slumber that he could admit to himself that it was a nice feeling, being snuggled by a woman—albeit reluctantly… and almost assuredly because she was more terrified of everything else than she was of him. Still, though… it felt nice, and while his dreams after a purge had a tendency to be violent, Nappa dreamt only of the beaches of Mercury and the sun beaming down largely on a warm, inviting ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what yall think about it and whether I should just let it stand alone or continue it.


End file.
